Conventionally, a vehicle lamp has been known in which a planar light emitter is used as a light source. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-150887 discloses a lamp in which a lamp chamber is formed between a housing and a light-transmitting cover, a planar light emitter formed of an organic EL panel is provided in the lamp chamber, and a light from the planar light emitter is collected by a reflector and emitted to the rear side of the vehicle through the light-transmitting cover.